Millions of people operate vehicles on a daily basis on all types of roads and in all types of environmental conditions. Radio stations often employ traffic personnel to monitor traffic and to broadcast the current traffic and accident conditions to those drivers listening on a given radio frequency in their automobiles. The traffic personnel gather data from cameras mounted along the roadways, from other employees in helicopters or other vehicles monitoring the traffic conditions, and from people in traffic who call the traffic personnel to report current traffic conditions. However, these traffic reports rely on people to monitor and report current traffic conditions, rely on subjective human analysis, and utilize only traffic congestion reports and reports of current and past accidents, without providing any predictive environmental analysis that would alert motorists to potential hazards and prevent future accidents from occurring.